


South Africa, Christmas, presents and fluff

by finnicksonfire



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Team Internet, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, South Africa, jaspar, jaspar spending christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicksonfire/pseuds/finnicksonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is going to South Africa to spend Christmas with Caspar and his family. Basically everything you could get from a Christmassy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Africa, Christmas, presents and fluff

Joe sighed as he took Caspar's hand in his own; he started playing with his fingers, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze.  
‘Do you really have to go?’. His voice came out as a whisper, already knowing the answer but still trying to deny it. He felt so pathetic and clingy. Why would he get upset over the fact that Caspar was leaving for South Africa when he was going to join him eleven days later?  
‘Joe…’ the brunette shushed him and gently cupped his face. ‘I know it, love, I know it’. He kissed him softly, hoping his boyfriend could feel all the love he was pouring into it. 

It had been almost a week since Caspar had left and Joe felt quite lonely. He was finishing packing his things, as he was going to spend the weekend in Brighton and then back in Wiltshire with his family. He was really hoping that it could take his mind off the ‘I feel so lonely without Caspar/why am I such a clingy boyfriend/I’m so lame’ thing.  
He took his bags, locked his house and went outside to get his car; he was actually going to drive due to the big amount of presents he had to take there. He put so much effort in doing them so he was really looking forward to see the reactions.  
The ride to Brighton took almost three hours, as London’s traffic was quite busy but when he got there he was so excited to see Zoë and Alfie that he forgot the tiredness.  
They went to their father’s house and they had a little Christmas party; he was about to go to sleep when his phone ringed, showing Caspar’s name on the screen. He grinned as he accepted the FaceTime call.  
‘Hello, sweetie’ Caspar spoke softly.  
‘Hi!’ the brunette answered, still grinning because, damn, he was so happy.  
‘How are you? What are you so happy about?’  
‘I’m fine! And, oh my god Caspy, guess what? Today I got to drive an Audi R8! I mean, I drove my fucking dream car! Oh my goodness, it was amazing! And guess what Zoë got me? A Sega Master System with a bunch of games! You know, she got me like all the games I had when I was a child and, god, I’m so so so so excited about this!’  
Caspar was now giggling at how cute and childish his 24 year-old boyfriend looked. ‘I can’t wait for you to get my present.’  
‘And how are you?’  
‘I’m good, thanks. I’m happy to finally be able to spend some time with my friends and family but I guess I miss you a little too much and I can’t wait for you to get there on Wednesday.’ the blonde was smiling slightly.  
‘Oh Caspar, I miss you too. So so so much. I’ve spent the last week wishing you were here beside me. And, fuck, I’m really looking forward to Wednesday just to hug and kiss you again.’ 

It was now the 23rd of December. Joe was waiting for his Uber driver to show up and drive him to the airport. Even if he was quite tired as it was 4 a.m., he had a huge grin on his face and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest at the thought of being again with Caspar in a couple of hours.  
He got to the airport and went straight into the plane; he relaxed on his seat, rubbing his eyes and yawning quietly. He adjusted himself and fell asleep right after the airplane took off.

As soon as he landed in Cape Town he went to take his luggage and literally ran to the exit. He looked at the crowd, biting his bottom lip, looking for his boyfriend. Caspar saw him first and shouted his name; the brunette turned his head to meet the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and jumped on the taller boy, hugging him tightly and whispering ‘I missed you’ over and over again. The blonde gently cupped his face, kissing him sweetly, then he took hold of his hand and guided him outside the airport. 

If you asked Joe how happiness or love felt like, he would probably tell you that he felt love and joy waking up cuddled in his boyfriend’s arms on Christmas morning. It wasn’t the first time they slept together but Joe felt like this was special. He looked down at their intertwined fingers feeling the corners of his mouth rising a little.  
He felt Caspar stir behind him and when the blonde kissed the back of his neck and mumbled something along the lines of ‘Good morning, love’, he felt shivers down his spine. He turned around and snuggled on the younger boy’s chest whispering good morning as well.  
They went downstairs a bit later and they saw that there were two mattresses beside the tree. 'The kids slept here waiting for Santa, can you imagine when our little kids will do the same?' Joe felt his checks turning red and pecked Caspar on his lips. 'I honestly can't wait for that.' 

Joe felt his hands trembling a bit. Why was he even anxious? Meeting Caspar’s relatives shouldn’t be a big deal, should it? He was trying to convince himself that he didn’t need to be nervous at all, rubbing his palms on his jeans trying to make the sweaty feeling go away when Caspar popped beside him. ‘Are you okay, cutie?’ the taller one asked. Joe ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he explained that he was a bit nervous but that he was going to be perfectly fine.  
When his relatives came, though, he wasn’t perfectly fine. He stuck to his boyfriend side all the time and every time Caspar introduced him to someone, he turned red and tried his best to hide his face against the blonde shoulder once they weren’t expecting him to answer.  
As the day went on, with Caspar being worried about him having fun and him constantly reassuring he was, he felt more and more comfortable around them and almost felt sad when they left. Almost. Just because as soon as they were left alone, Caspar took his hand and guided him outside.

They went to the beach. The sun was setting and they were the only ones there, they walked side by side in silence, the sound of the waves hitting the sand being the only thing they could hear. When Joe decided to break the silence, it was to thank Caspar. ‘Why?’, the blonde asked. ‘Because this has been the best Christmas ever. I woke up beside you, I’ve spent the day with you and you looked so happy and that’s the thing that counts the most.’  
Caspar suddenly stopped beside a rock, he picked Joe up and placed him down on it. He pecked him on his lips and took a little box outside his pocket, smiling shyly with sparkling eyes. He opened it slowly, revealing two silver rings. Joe’s mouth popped open but Caspar spoke right after:’It isn’t what you think it is. We’re a bit young to get married, aren’t we? I don’t want to rush things, to be honest. These are two promise rings. We’ve been dating for almost two years and I want to give you this ring as a promise that I won’t go anywhere unless you’ll want me to, that I won’t leave you and that, no matter what, I will always love you. I know this might suck but..’ - the blonde was cut off by Joe’s lips on his own.  
When they pulled away he noticed that the brunette had teary eyes and a huge smile across his face. ‘Caspar Richard Lee, why would you ever think this could suck? I fucking love it. And I fucking love you.’  
Caspar slid his ring on Joe’s finger and the other one did the same. 

They walked home hand in hand. When they entered, they were met by the sight of Emily cleaning the kitchen. She smiled fondly at them.  
‘Oh, welcome back! Joe, darling, have you had a good day? I’m so happy that I got the chance to spend Christmas with you as well and you don’t even know how glad am I that Caspar has such a sweet, cute and caring boyfriend like you.’  
Joe could feel his cheeks turn red as he smiled, thanking Emily right after. Caspar, being the rodney he his, whined ‘muuuum, stop pleaseeee’ and dragged Joe upstairs as he wished Emily good night.  
They got changed in their pajamas and Caspar shoved him playfully on his bed, hovering him and trying to balance on his elbows so that Joe wouldn't have all his weight on. He admired the boy beneath him and whispered 'you are so beautiful.' Then he kissed him lazily, not wanting nothing more but kisses and cuddles, which Joe was very happy to give him.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling and feeling at home.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!
> 
> This didn't turn out as I planned but I kinda like it and I wanted to post something so here it is. It's also way longer than usual (1,5k words lol). I've finished this one at 3am last night so there might be some mistakes, sorry :(
> 
> Btw Liz, this is your second Christmas present. I hope you like it and I hope you're having a nice Christmas.
> 
> (You can find this one shot on Wattpad as well)


End file.
